Bowser
Bowser, also referred to as King Koopa, is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Series. A large fire-breathing Koopa who leads the Koopa Troop, Bowser continually kidnaps Princess Peach and fights Mario with the ultimate goal of conquering the Mushroom Kingdom. Games *Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels *Super Mario Bros 3 *Super Mario World *Super Mario 64/Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario Sunshine *New Super Mario Bros *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros Wii *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario 3D Land *New Super Mario Bros 2 *New Super Mario Bros U *New Super Luigi U *Super Mario 3D World *Super Mario Odyssey *Paper Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door *Super Paper Mario *Paper Mario: Sticker Star *Paper Mario: Colour Splash *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party Advance *Mario Party 7 *Mario Party 8 *Mario Party DS *Mario Party 9 *Mario Party: Island Tour *Mario Party 10 *Mario Party: Star Rush *Super Smash Bros Melee *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U *Super Smash Bros Ultimate *Bullet Bill 2 *Bullet Bill 3 *I Wanna Be The Guy *Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 *Mario-Combat *MarioQuest *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion *Super Mario Bros X *Super Mario Flash Super Mario Bros Bowser appears for the first time as the final boss of Super Mario Bros, located in World 8-4. He attacks much like the Fake Bowsers, spitting fireballs and tossing hammers, while periodically jumping into the air. He can be defeated by grabbing the axe behind him to remove the bridge underneath him and sending him falling into the lava below, or by hitting him with five fireballs as Fire Mario/Luigi. Defeating him will allow Mario to run to the right and save Princess Peach, ending the game. Levels *World 8-4 Super Mario Bros 3 Bowser reappears as the main antagonist of Super Mario Bros 3, and is once again fought as the final boss at World 8-Castle. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Stats Super Paper Mario Stats Catch Card Description Mario's mean-spirited rival needs no introduction. He's not too happy about having to help out Mario. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Stats Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Stats Mario Kart 8 Bio Could the king of all Koopas be anything less than the heaviest racer on the course? Of course not. Cruisers like Bowser easily punch aside any lighter racers without breaking a sweat, though they also have to contend with having a tough time in the corners, along with some abysmal acceleration. MarioQuest Boss Information *Next: Wario Levels *Bowser's Keep Quotes *"Welcome. No one's home! Now scram-and don't come back!" - Super Mario 64 *"Go ahead--just try to grab me by the tail! You'll never be able to swing ME around!" - Super Mario 64 *"The power of the stars is already MINE!" - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *"No more sequels! It's gonna end right here, right now. ONCE AND FOR ALL!" - Super Paper Mario Alternate Forms *Baby Bowser *Dry Bowser *Giga Bowser Voice Actors *Super Paper Mario - Eric Newsome Gallery Bowser NSMB2 1.png|New Super Mario Bros 2 Sprites Super Mario Bros (SNES) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario Bros (All-Stars) Super Mario Bros 3 (NES) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario Bros 3 Super Mario Bros 3 (SNES) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario Bros 3 (All-Stars) Super Mario World (SNES) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario World Super Mario RPG - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario RPG Super Mario Maker (SMB1) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario Maker (SMB) Super Mario Maker (SMB3) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario Maker (SMB3) Super Mario Maker (SMW) - Bowser - 1.png|Super Mario Maker (SMW) Music Super Mario World (The Evil King Koopa) Super Mario 64 (Ultimate Koopa) Super Mario RPG Super Paper Mario (Bowser Battle) Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Bosses Category:Super Mario Bosses Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Bosses Category:NES Bosses Category:SNES Bosses Category:GameCube Bosses Category:DS Bosses Category:Wii Bosses Category:3DS Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Browser Bosses Category:Bootleg Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Mario Bros Category:Bosses in Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Category:Bosses in Super Mario Bros 3 Category:Bosses (Super Mario World) Category:Bosses in Super Mario 64 Category:Bosses in Super Mario Sunshine Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros Category:Bosses in Super Mario Galaxy Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros Wii Category:Bosses in Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D Land Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros 2 Category:Bosses in New Super Mario Bros U Category:Bosses in Super Mario 3D World Category:Bosses in Super Paper Mario Category:Bosses in I Wanna Be The Guy Category:Bosses in I Wanna Be The Magnanimity Category:Bosses in I Wanna Be The Platinum Category:Bosses in Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 Category:Bosses in MarioQuest Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Fathers Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Heal Users Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pages with Music Category:Royalty